Plane Race
The contestants must race from an airport back to the stadium. Chris first sets up an obstacle course for them to win cars that have a higher top speed, then it's up to them to get on one of the planes, facing one of the most difficult obstacles of all time: airport security! Plot Act 1 - Crash Course 'n Flight Chris announces the new challenge: a plane race. After clarifying that they will be taking commercial airlines to a very upset Heather (who thought that they had to ride the planes themselves), Chris divided the contestants into nine teams of either four or five members, and were given a credit card with money that they'll need to buy the plane tickets, as well to rent a car to get back into the stadium. The last two teams to return to the stadium would have to eliminate one of its members. But before they would get to go to the airport, they would have to first complete an obstacle course. All the teams completed the course except for Team 6, since Colin refused to do the course. Act 2 - Surely You Cannot Be Serious In the airport, many contestants had to face some trouble: the security officers. Many are harassed, Hannah for her religion, Anita and Lindsay for their looks, Geoff for not checking the luggage that he doesn't have, etc.. The one to ironically not be harassed is Mandy, who is loaded up with dangerous items, threatening security, and declaring she wants all humans dead. Ezekiel, Bridgette, Izzy and Cody found out that their credit card didn't have enough money to buy the tickets and rent a car, and deduced that, since their team was formed by the four TDC finalist, Chris wanted to eliminate one of them. Izzy came up with a clever solution, and rented a suitcase big enough for two people to fit in, and such, they only had to buy two tickets. The teams get on airplanes and take off, making small chat along the way. DJ thinks there are snakes on his plane, and freaks out. Colin keeps giving Hannah a hard time, so Joel asks him to step outside; the bully is almost sucked out of the plane as a result of this. Act 3 - Tragic Crash And Burn On the drive back, Daisy broke her ankle after she crashed her team's car against a rock. When everyone finally arrived at Maclean Stadium, Daisy was put in a cast and had some crutches. Gwen announced how her team never even got to leave the airport, because the other members were suspected of terrorism (Owen's flatulence was considered a gas weapon, Mandy was... Mandy, Carol was insulting security, and Heather was believed to be Christian). At the voting ceremony, despite the best efforts of Yoshi, Daisy was voted off. Teams Team 1: Bridgette, Ezekiel, Izzy, Cody Team 2: Clive, Belinda, Alfred, Noah, Geoff Team 3: Yoshi, Daisy, Tyler, Justin, Beth Team 4: Sebastian, Arthur, Sakaki, Valerie, Howard Team 5: Owen, Gwen, Mandy, Heather, Carol Team 6: Hannah, Colin, Trent, Joel, Lindsay Team 7: Katie, Courtney, Harold, Rodney Team 8: Xander, Crystal, Leshawna, Eva Team 9: Sadie, Dj, Anita, Zachery Vote Beth - Daisy Carol - Daisy Daisy - Owen Gwen - Daisy Heather - Daisy Justin - Daisy Mandy - Justin Owen - Daisy Tyler - Justin Yoshi - Justin ... Daisy - 6 Justin - 3 Owen - 1 Quotes *'Mandy' - "Man, the airport security was as bad as my school, where they take my daggers, and my vial of poison, and my lighter, and my scalpel, and my whip, and my taser, and my pepper spray, and my razors, and my gum!" *'Airport Security' - "The computers say Greggory brushes his teeth with 'TerrorCrest', the toothpaste for terrorists!" Confessional Catchphrases # Might as well be Lover's Lane Closet... # Were we invited? # Was she right? # Break out the champaigne! # Which team am I on? # They're not gonna get along, are they? # Never gets to fly. # Noah vs Rodney continues! # Can I go first? # Helping with cuts in the process. # Happens to the best of us, Mr. Xander. # We're scared too, and we're not even in the car! # We're naked too, in a way. # Duncan was here! # Don't sacrifice us! # Watney ain't coming here. # Much much worse things... # No security guards for here. # Bigger than a suitcase. # No preference on boys. # I approve too! # Mile-high dud. # I've had it with these snakes. # Left foot red, right hand blue. # For animals. # For humans. # Where the brooms are at. # Swords and butt kicking is all you need. # Camera's never on me, it's in me. # Where da venting is at. # The final words to be said. Trivia *The four members of the first team, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Izzy and Cody, were the four final contestants of TDC. *This challenge was one chapter shorter than the others in the first five challenges. *In this challenge was one of TKN's mistakes, in which Daisy insisted the producers of the show will have to pay for her injury; since it is all in Canada, she's already covered. *NOTE: This chapter is not meant to cause offense against Christianity. *This is the third time Ezekiel has accidentally groped a girl in TDC Canon. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Gallery Category:TDB Episodes Category:Episodes